


Give The Kid A Break

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Good Cop Bad Cop, Over Protective, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Prom, Steve and Tony dading it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Peter has come to pick his date up for prom. Easy, right?Not when you've got Captain America and Iron Man breathing down your neck.





	Give The Kid A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Requested fic:Based off this gif set, would you please do a one-shot or a headcanon of Peter coming to pick you up for a date and/or prom? (Y/n is Steve and Tony's daughter  
> https://hypperdrive.tumblr.com/post/167705621534

Peter was so nervous he thought he might be sick. He didn’t know why he and Y/N had been friends for quite some time now and if she didn’t like him she wouldn’t have agreed to be his date to prom right? No, that wasn’t what was making him nervous. It was her dads. 

Since Tony had taken him under his wing he’d been determined to impress and he was sure that dating his only daughter would only act against him. 

Steve, however, was an entirely different story. He didn’t like Peter one bit and Peter knew it. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to upset him, sure, fighting against him in Berlin may make him less than favourable in the Captain’s eyes but that had nothing to do with him as a person. He figured he was just old-fashioned and didn’t like Peter because he was an overprotective dad.  
That still didn’t mean that standing in front of their door waiting to knock was any less nerve-wracking. Fortunately, it was Tony that answered the door. 

‘Peter,’ he greeted in a firm voice, his lip turned up in a half smirk.  
‘M-Mr Stark.’  
‘Come on in, she’s not ready yet,’ he said with what Peter thought was a sarcastic smile but nevertheless, he followed the elder man inside to the large, open plan living room he had been in only a couple times before. Sat bolt upright on the couch in the middle of the room was Steve, whose eyes narrowed as the two men entered.  
‘Have a seat Peter, you want a drink?’ Tony asked moving to the drinks table at the back of the room.  
‘No thanks Mr Stark,’ Peter said though he instantly regretted his decision as his throat became distinctly drier as Steve’s low and steely voice said, ‘Sit down Peter.’  
Peter shuffled forward uneasily, his eyes flicking between both men in nervously. He dropped into the seat opposite Steve and decanted his corsage onto his lap though his hands never left it and he continued to fiddle with the plastic box. Tony had fixed himself a drink and moved from the table to where the men sat before he slid onto the couch, into a lounging position beside Steve, and sipped his glass of whiskey slowly.  
‘So, you and Y/N are going to prom huh?’ Steve said. Though his sentence didn’t insinuate anything Peter couldn’t help but feel the ticking time bomb that entrenched his words.  
‘Yes, sir.’  
‘At the high school, right?’  
‘Yes, sir.’  
‘And what exactly are your...’ Steve paused as if he was unsure of how to proceed though his eyes never left Peter’s face, ‘intentions.’  
‘M-my intentions? I-I-I don’t know what you mean sir. I guess I mean. Y/N’s a great girl-no more than two questions in and Peter had already hit the time bomb. He was floundering and had no idea what answer he could give that would please the Captain. Steve’s icy gaze held him as he rambled off an answer trying to think of anything that wouldn’t make Captain America kill him. Tony, however, was nonplussed. He sat next to Steve, lounged next to him with a drink in hand and watched bemusedly as Peter made a fool of himself.  
‘Steve please you’re gonna make the kid wet himself,’ Tony chuckled. Steve rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
‘I’m just making sure that the kids responsible Tony.’  
‘The kids dating my daughter and you think he’s going to be the bad influence here,’ Tony chuckled though Steve wasn’t swayed. He was becoming more irate at Tony’s nonchalance and his voice was distinctly rising as he said,’ ‘That’s irrelevant Tony! They’re young kids and they’re going to be going out alone and doing God knows what and-‘

‘-and that’s enough.’ 

Y/N’s voice said firmly from far away causing the men to look at her. Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she moved through the living room. Steve’s stern expression didn’t waver neither did Tony’s bemused one. Peter, however, let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as she moved towards him. She was gorgeous. Her hair, which was usually piled atop of her hair, now hung down in flowing waves and her once minimal makeup had been replaced by a smokier look. Her body was clad in an elegant evening dress which flowed behind her as she moved towards Peter.  
‘Y/N, look- ‘  
‘Daddy, it’s fine.’  
‘No Y/N if you two are going to be- ‘  
‘Dad will you tell him!’ she whined looking at Tony who shrugged.  
‘You know I can’t when hes’ like this.’  
‘Steve,’ Peter tried to interject but Y/N stopped him.  
‘Mr. Rogers to you.’  
‘Daddy!’  
‘Steve,’ Tony reason all joking went from his tone,’ give the kid a break.’  
‘What?’ Steve asked irately as Y/N heaved an exasperated sigh.  
‘Can I talk to you both, in private?’ she asked through gritted teeth before she stood up and stomped her way out of the room leaving Steve and Tony to trail behind her, bickering in hushed whispers whilst Peter sat there awkwardly and cursed himself for not taking Tony up on his drink offer as his mouth had become as dry as the desert.

Y/N entered the kitchen and began pacing, waiting for her fathers to catch up. They appeared in the kitchen soon after and Steve went to speak but as he did Y/N cut him off immediately.  
‘Don’t! What is wrong with you two!?!’  
‘Wrong with us?’ Tony asked offended.  
‘Yes! You two acting like children with the Neanderthal dad routine and bad influence.’  
‘Don’t talk to us like that!’ Steve said.  
‘Why not?’  
‘Because you should show us some respect.’  
‘What like you showed me and Peter? Look you both know he’s not a bad guy. He does well in school and he’s never in trouble. What problem could you have with him?’  
‘He’s a teenage boy,’ Steve said as if this explained everything.  
‘So?’  
‘C’mon Y/N they’re not exactly renowned for a dual track mind if you know what I mean,’ Tony said with a raised eyebrow.  
‘What so I’m not to speak to any man ever?’  
‘That’s not what we mean it’s just that-‘  
‘No! Stop. Peter and I are going to prom. We’re going to dance and have fun and then we’re going to an after-prom party, uh huh,’ Y/N waved her finger at Steve to silence him, ‘which Dad has already agreed to! We’re going to be home by my 1 am curfew and Peter will drop me off on time with no problem. Nothing untoward will happen and even if anything does it's going to be my choice. Peter respects that and so should you or don’t you trust my judgement? ‘  
‘Of course, we do Y/N,’ Tony assured her.  
‘The two of you intimidating and glaring at a 16-year-old boy suggests otherwise.’  
‘We just worry about you,’ Steve said quietly.  
‘Well don’t. You two raised me to know what I’m doing. You can trust me to make the right decision.’

‘I know sweetheart,’ Steve said with a sad smile as he moved to embrace her in a hug.Y/N cuddled into his chest and felt his strong arms around her, her anger disappearing as she stayed there. She watched Tony who stood beside them rolled his eyes which made her giggle.  
‘And anyway,’ Steve said, ‘even if your judgements wrong it’s not like I couldn’t kick his ass.’  
‘I think you’ll find it’d be me who’d kick his ass pal,’ Tony challenged. Steve looked at him with disbelief though before he could argue back a small voice from the other side of the kitchen announced itself and forced the group to look up as it said, ‘Actually I think Y/N could kick my ass no problem, don’t you?’


End file.
